


Out In The Open

by musicalkeiyuu



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:52:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicalkeiyuu/pseuds/musicalkeiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason Kame gets distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out In The Open

 

It's hot tonight. 

The wind blows then and now, although it's actually pretty chill sitting out in the empty park, watching those legs and agile hips running about, all around after a ball is kindly distracting it's enough to make him crave for a cold beer of sort.

Kazuya groans. _Cold beer, or a cold shower_. It's all Jin's fault, getting him all heating up for a reason other than playing football, merely by following that streams of sweat on his face down to the neck and the shirt sticking to his body like a glue, because of the dampness. Now Kazuya would rather bother with the things involving calories burning activities in bed instead of this.

Kazuya unfolds the arms around his chest, watching Jin dart forward chasing the ball he had kicked, fast and expert-footed, reaching the small cones acting as the pseudo goal post. The good turn of speed, the dexterous control and perfect coordination Jin possessed Kazuya thinks rightfully deserve all the credits, even it cause him to grow restless every second pass.

The gush of cold air hit him again, and Kazuya doesn't feel surprise to find himself shivering to the bone out of anticipation, of need itself. Best not to get too upset thinking of Jin's arms and legs, or flexing muscles for that matter he'll just try focusing on home, eating to replenish for the energy loss, and the attention he would get later...or maybe not.

Jin falls over ungracefully just then, grinning to himself. Kazuya chuckles.

"Okay that's it. Baseball time." Kazuya yells from where he is sitting on the bench, ready to grab the bat and the glove from the bag, hoping for it to calm him down. Well at least he's able to come up with a solution for that, if possible.

"I thought you said you wanted to beat me in football?" Jin stops in his track only after awhile to response while panting. Clearly he's too lost in the world between him and that sphere thing, Kazuya muses. 

"I changed my mind. I hate football." Literally he is.

Kazuya hears Jin snorts as he's heading to his direction, by the time he shifts in his position to stand on his feet with obvious difficulty, and of course Jin notices it straight away. Not so much a case of his lack of response but the expression on his face that draws Jin even closer, intruding his line of thoughts with the smell of sweats enhance with his natural body odor.

"You walk funny." JIn smirks. "Seriously?" 

"Your ass is that good."

"Oh really then, " Jin's palm is clammy grabbing Kazuya's one after sparing a good look at their surrounding. There's already a spark, and all that Jin is left to do is to ignite the fire.

A more secluded area comes into view, away from the light source, pleasant isn't how Kazuya would have describe it as he's being shoved into a tree in the open. Maybe it's the adrenaline rushing within him that make Jin acting stronger than usual, rushing and rough. The tree bark scratch against his frontal skin, though the shirt still stuck on his upper body is preventing from any further damage as JIn pushing into him with ragged breath in his ear.

"You make me all hot just to be stared at."

"Not my intention, not at all..." He denies, tilting his head a little to meet Jin's eager lips in a quick sloppy kiss, before bending over on his own efforts.

"Your coordination is good." Kazuya mutters between pants, presses back as hard as he could.

"Oh yes i am..." Jin breathe into his ear, taking pride in the compliment and snapping forward with a perfect combination of control and speed, gripping Kazuya's hips so much the man's nails creeping into the rough skin of the trunk.

It's bloody brilliant the feeling Kazuya thinks, the shaking is mostly from the excitement of being fucked in public place. Jin is all over him and in him; Kazuya had closed his eyes and concentrates on the sensation of slickness and sliding skin, the scent of sweats and sex, and the earthy smell of the tree before him as well.

Kazuya is coming so hard into his palms he trembles badly, almost collapsing to the ground boneless only to feel his body still moves against the tree by the sharp thrust from behind; Jin is still solid inside him.

"I'll ride you." Because his hands are starting to get abrasion having contact with the bark, to which Kazuya is mustering all the strength to bring them down on the grass, ignoring the ache in his bottom to sit on Jin who is underneath him, shimmering in sweats and breathing heavily.

"Team work at its best." Jin said amuse, guiding him down.

"Always a team player." Kazuya is answering with shudders, he sees the grin Jin wears falters when he takes Jin inside once again, both of them groans and all that's left are the occasional pants and moans. Doing a messy roaming under JIn's sticky shirt Kazuya lead the pace, letting Jin pumping him through.

"You are glowing."

Kazuya performs a sharp intake of breath as his prostate being hit yet again. Jin is certainly good at aiming straight to the goal. "Of course i am."

"No, it's fireworks." Jin bucks up harshly. "People celebrating something perhaps." His head falls back to the ground, taking that moment to climax, bursting upwards into Kazuya. Kazuya realizes he doesn't get the chance to turn over to be fascinated with the bright sky, coming for the second time that night, the noisy buzzing sounds inside his head block the loud explosiveness of the fireworks from reaching to him.

"I don't get to see it." Kazuya slumps forward to roll over after detaching himself from Jin's lips that muffle his delightful scream, and lies next to the body with erratic breathing. "Must be pretty." Nothing weird about this, just lust and arousal and Jin. Jin's fault that drive him into this. "Very much."

Kazuya's head jerks as he could hear shouting, but sighs in relieve just then finding it's another random passerby, unaware that Jin already pulls him closer to nestle into the crook of his neck, they both bottomless still.

"Hey, this isn't about you beating me in football, huh?" Jin's puff of air tickles his skin.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"Maybe next time we'll play baseball instead...or i watch you play." The tone is breezier this time and for a moment Kazuya feels a slight remorse; wearing Jin out on the park in the middle of a night isn't such a good idea, after all. But the look Jin gives to him suggests that it would be very much sooner. It excites him with the risks and all, despite wishing for Jin to not get a leg cramps for skipping the warming up part beforehand.

He really wish he will not.

 


End file.
